


Never Too Old

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [10]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #10 - Fireplace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Old

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

Chip eyed Brad over the top of his book, unable to concentrate with the banging coming from the fireplace.

“What are you doing?” he asked finally, giving up all pretence of reading.

Brad glanced at him, grinning. “I’m hanging up my stocking for Santa.”

Chip snorted. “Aren’t you a little old for that?”

“Hey, be nice,” Brad pouted, “or I won’t give you yours.” 

Tossing his book aside, Chip walked over. “You bought me one?”

“Of course,” Brad replied, holding up a matching one. "We're a pair."

Smiling, Chip pecked his lips and placed his own stocking next to Brad’s.


End file.
